


You're Not Here

by thorkiship18



Series: "Movie" Trilogy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Silent Hill, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, College Student Sam, Cop Dean, Crazy Michael, Inspired by a Movie, Inspired by a Video Game series, M/M, Michael and John are twins, Minor Sam/Nick, Nick isn't very nice, Sad John, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Witch Hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dreaming of a place of falling ash, Sam Wesson travels to Silent Hill, a town with a haunting and disturbing past. </p><p>Face your nightmares.<br/>Welcome to Silent Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the iconic Silent Hill 3 Theme.

"What _are you saying?"_

_Sam looked around desperately in the empty hall of the elementary school. He couldn't remember the name or how he got there. He knew he had to push forward. He had to find the voice._

_Sam saw movement from the corner of his eye and chased after it._

_"Hey wait!"_

_Sam ran and ran in the seemingly endless hall. When he rounded the corner, he saw people. They were wearing all black and they surrounded something just out of view. The scene changed into a chapel like place. Purple banners with strange symbols. Then the screams. Everyone was screaming and a fire broke out. When the people shuffled away, Sam saw a figure standing on top of the fire, back to him._

_Sam tried to move but found he couldn't. His limbs went slack. The smell of smoke invaded his nostrils and fire was around him. He looked up and saw the figure twitching violently, image becoming clear._

_It was a young boy._

_When the realization hit, the boy turned around, hair and face messy and dirty. Clothes were charred and black. Eyes bleeding._

_He reached out his hand and spoke in a demonic voice._

_"Welcome Home."_

* * *

 

Sam Wesson woke up screaming and gasping for air. His boyfriend, Nick had to calm him down by pinning his hands above his head. 

"Sam! Sam, stop! It's alright! Just a dream!"

Sam closed his eyes and saw the boy's face again. He tried desperately to get out of his bonds. 

He began weeping and kept uttering two words.

"Silent Hill"


	2. Welcome To Silent Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Nick decide to travel to Silent Hill, West Virginia. 
> 
> Strange and frightening events follow.

Sam drank from the mug that Nick gave him with shaky hands. His eyes red from crying. Tears still clinging inside.

"Sam...we have to do something." Nick said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I don't understand..."

Nick scrubbed a hand over his face. "You said it again. Over and over. 'Silent Hill'."

"I...I don't..."

"Sam, tell me what's going on. I'm worried about you." Nick knelt down in front of Sam and melded their hands together. 

It was times like this that he couldn't decipher whether or not Nick was actually sympathizing with him or just saying it because he wanted to be in his pants. Nick wasn't a bad guy, he just lost his way after his wife died. Sam had been there to console him and he stuck around ever since.

"I keep thinking about that place...Silent Hill..." Sam finally said. He looked sad, distant even.

"Then it's settled. I guess we have no other option." Nick pushed himself up and grabbed his laptop, opening it and starting up the browser.

"What? What do you mean?"

Nick tapped on the keyboard a few times and turned to face him. "I've been looking up the town you dream of. It's not too far from here. Near Toluca Lake. Apparently, an accidental fire caused the town's coal mines to nearly set ablaze the entire place. Several people died and abandoned the town. Don't know if some people remain but if they do, we might be able to get answers."

Sam drifted into his mind when Nick mentioned fires. The dreams...this couldn't be a coincidence.

"Okay. We'll leave today."

They took a nap on the couch, curled up together.

* * *

 

Nick yawned as he drove down the straight road. Sam looked up from his sketchpad smiling. "I could drive if you want."

Nick waved him off, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "Nah. Just need coffee...and more coffee." He looked at the gas tank meter. "And gas."

"There's a gas station a couple minutes ahead. Saw the sign." Sam said resuming his drawings. Nick quickly glanced over.

"Whatcha drawing, Sammy?"

"Um...I don't know. A random school I guess. Don't know why."

Nick huffed and silence fell over them once more.

They pulled up to the gas station 4 minutes later with Nick complaining about getting out.

"Seriously? You're just pumping gas." Sam protested. Nick didn't budge an inch. "Fine."

Sam slammed the door shut. As he walked to the gas pump he heard a motorcycle. 

The person on the motorcycle was a cop who sported a silver helmet with aviators. He looked the part with his uniform and leather jacket on as well. The cop looked a few inches shorter than him. He winked and smiled at Sam causing the taller man to blush and finish gas pumping. 

Sam stepped away and went in to pay for the gas. He passed by Mr. Cop who grinned at him. When Sam went inside, Nick got out the car.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

"Uh yeah I did. Looks great." Mr. Cop said.

"Yeah I know. Sammy picked it out. It's a '67 Impala. She's a--"

"Oh I wasn't talking about the car. I was talking about your friend. He's cute." The cop interrupted. 

Nick's jaw clenched and his eyes turned dark. "He's my boyfriend. Besides, I don't think he'd like dumb pigs like you."

The cop looked at Nick with wide eyes and smirked. "I see. You have a nice day sir. Take care of yourself." He turned and headed into the station. Nick looked towards the bike with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

 

As soon as Sam settled in the front seat, Nick sped off without warning. 

"Nick, what the hell!? What are you doing?"

"Getting as far away from that cop as possible." He answered simply.

"Why would you wanna..."

That was when they heard the sirens. Sam looked back and saw the cop chasing after them. He looked at Nick with a scowl. "What did you do?"

Nick sighed and continued speeding. "I keyed the bike. He had it coming. Tried to steal you away!"

Sam stared at Nick incredulously. "Are you fuckin serious!? Nick, what's wrong with you!? Pull over!"

And he did. However as the cop got off his bike and walked to the car, Nick glanced up at a sign.

_Silent Hill -- >_

_Brahams <\--_

"Keep your seatbelt fastened." Said Nick as he slammed his foot on the gas and veered off to Silent Hill, leaving the cop in the dust.

He kept speeding even as he saw a closed off gate. 

"Nick!" Sam said as his boyfriend rammed past the locked barricade.

"Nick, you need to stop! We have to sto--aargh! Ah!" 

Sam howled in pain as the radio played static and incoherent sounds. They then registered a voice.

"Ho...me....Wel...co...me...Ho...me..."

"What?" Nick said in disbelief. 

He pressed the off and on button on the radio but nothing happened. 

"Nick look out!"

Nick looked up to see a child dressed in a school uniform standing in the middle of the road.

He swerved causing him to lose control over the car. 

The last thing Sam saw before he blacked out was a brown haired young boy whose face was distorted.

* * *

 

Sam noticed three things when he came to:

1). His head was throbbing. Part headache, part bruise from impact with the dashboard.

2). Nick was gone. The driver's seat door was wide open.

3). The sky was grey and foggy. It was also snowing. A rare occurrence in November.

He jumped out of the car, wincing at the pain. Sam looked around the car desperately.

"Nick! Nick!! Somebody help! Please!"

The area was thick with fog as Sam jogged around the road. "Someone please. We had an accident! Anybody?!" 

He stopped and stared at the snow falling down when a flake touched his cheek. He went to wipe it away when his finger came back black. He smeared the substance around his finger.

Not snow.

"Ashes?" Sam said aloud.

Visibly shaken, he scanned the surrounding area and that's when he saw it. Deja Vu set in as he looked up at the four words on the lone sign.

_Welcome to Silent Hill_

* * *

 

Sam walked further down the road into town. He came up on to what he presumed was the Main Street of the town. Everything was empty and dilapidated as if it had been abandoned for long years. He tried his best to see more down the street but the fog was too thick.

Sam looked around, terrified. This place was giving him a bad feeling. Tears pooled in his eyes as he thought of his boyfriend. He had to find him.

"Nick!"

Just then, a movement caught hid eye and a figure ran into the alley. 

"Nick! Wait!" Sam cried as he chased after but when he got to the alley, whoever was there, vanished. Sam jogged down the pass and saw a set of stairs going down. He heard footsteps coming from the darkness as he called Nick's name again. He began to descend the stairs slowly when he heard a siren. 

The noice in itself was low in nature. Not high pitched at all. Almost like a warning.

Sam noticed that the sky was getting increasingly darker as the siren blared. When he reached the bottom he was surrounded by darkness. The siren stopped then and the sound of rain filled his ears.

"What's happening here? Nick! Are you here?" Sam called into the dark. He pulled out Nick's zippo lighter and searched around.

Sam passed by more tight corners. He noted that the walls were dripping water and rusting all over. Every so often he'd hear a creak from the metals around him. He called Nick's name once again to no reply. This place was becoming increasingly scary.

He happened upon chain link fences forming a sort of maze and followed the path closely. Some parts of the fence covered in plastic. 

Sam came into a small clearing. He saw a hospital bed which housed a bloody body bag covered in barbed wire. He placed a hand on his mouth and stared, horrified. Then he heard movement along the fence and saw the figure again.

"Hey! Wait! I need help. Please help me!" Sam squeezed through a small opening and ran into the maze, lighter guiding his way. "Nick! Is that you? If that's you, I'm done with this! Let's go ho..." 

Sam stopped in his tracks as he saw human intestines on the ground. He looked up to see a man, disemboweled and crucified with barbed wire. He wore miners gear and was missing his lower half. 

Sam screamed and looked up to see the man was still alive and looking past him, eyes wide. Sam breathed and sobbed heavily as he gazed at the man. He heard small footsteps behind him and turned around. When he did, it was hell.

Looking down, Sam saw what, at first, appeared to be a child. When it's face was illuminated, it turned out to be a creature you'd only see in nightmares. The "child" threw it's head back and screamed a shrill sound. It's skin was charred black with fire running in its veins and cracks along its body. It "cried" and grabbed for Sam who ran the opposite way only to see another.

He dropped the lighter as he ran back into the maze. By then, he saw dozens of the monsters, walking slowly but packed together. Sam slammed his hands onto the fence to try and get away. He reached the end when one of them grabbed him and sent a searing pain on his right shoulder. 

"Argh! Get off me! No!" He wrenched himself free, sacrificing his coat in the process.

Sam frantically looked and saw a door. He went for it and found that a small pipe was propped against the other side. He pushed and pushed at the door as the small screaming creatures came closer. Finally, Sam opened the door, hitting his already bruised head on the floor.

He could barely register the sounds behind him as he tried to crawl away. The creatures grabbed Sam's legs and attempted to drag him, burning him a little in the process. They grabbed and grabbed at him as Sam began to scream when suddenly...they began disintegrating before him. They disappeared into the air as Sam blacked out once again.


	3. Darkness Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam continues his search for Nick while bumping into a familiar face.

"Get off!" Sam shouted as he sprang awake.

He layer back down onto the cool floor, resting his head. In the background, he could make out Johnny Cash's Ring Of Fire song. Oh how he hated the irony.

Finally he pushed himself to his feet and checked his surroundings. He was in an abandoned and dusty old diner/bowling alley. Somehow the jukebox still played. Sam didn't question it; more frightening things happened before. Sam quietly backed out the place with a crowbar in hand.

When he stepped back outside, he saw the sky back in it's previous form: foggy with ashes sprinkling down. He looked at where the fence maze was only to see it wooden instead of chain link and with no signs of those "Grey Children" as he had come to call them.

"What the fuck...?" Sam growled as he took off running further back down the main street.

* * *

 

He didn't get very far, however, as the road leading in and out of town was...obliterated. The road was simply  _gone_ in a manner of speaking. A huge fissure was in it's stead. Sam knelt and looked down and down and down into the endless put. "No...this isn't real. This isn't happening."

"Only the dark one open and closes the door to Silent Hill." 

Sam turned around to see a haggard looking man with dirty black hair. His salt and pepper beard thick and fingernails long. Eyes wry and resigned.

"Please..." Sam said. "I don't know what's happening. Do you know what's going on here?" He tried to approach the man but the other recoiled.

"My friend...I'm looking for my friend. I'm afraid that he's been hurt."

The man eyed Sam carefully. "We've all lost our friends. Our children. Our light. They deceived me with their evil, their hate. They hurt my child. They did terrible things to him. Samuel..."

Sam's eyes bulged and his throat closed. He took off his glasses and attempted to clean them when he saw the old man's demeanor change.

"Yes...you're mine...mine! Samuel!" The old man grabbed Sam's arms and backed them up near the trench.

"No! Get off me!" Sam exclaimed. He pushed the man away and ran in the opposite direction. He barely heard the man sob: "Into the fire, he swallowed their hate."

* * *

 

Sam ran all the way back to the car when he saw Nick's phone on the ground. Picking it up, he scanned the road. 

"Nick?!" He called. No answer.

He went back to the car and grabbed his shoulder bag. Sam saw his sketchpad laid on the floor, disheveled. He turned the pages and saw the school he was drawing. He put it in the bag and climbed in the driver's seat. 

Sam tried and tried to start the car but it wouldn't obey. Frustrated, he slammed his hands on the steering wheel. Idea forming in his head, Sam abandoned the car. 

"Hey, you." Said a man behind Sam. He half expected the old guy again. What he saw was a sight for sore eyes. 

"Oh, thank god!" Sam said. It was the cop fron the gas station looking nervous.

"I need help. Some crazy shit is happening."

"Your friend. Where is he? He needs to be taken downtown." The cop said simply. He took off his aviators and showed Sam a pair of deep green eyes. He saw that he had small spikes of blonde hair poking down from the back of his helmet as well as a litter of dusty freckles across his face.

"I'm...looking for him. I woke up and he was gone. But now...now some weird shit is just..." Sam started crying and Mr. Cop put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Coming here was a mistake...I never should have..."

"Listen, we'll find your...boyfriend and get you outta here. Don't worry. Name's Officer Smith by the way. You can call me Dean."

"Sam."

He flashed Sam a smile and whipped out his walkie-talkie. "Officer Smith to base, over."

Static came from the walkie.

"Base, do you copy? Over?"

Static.

"Shit" He whispered.

"You're bleeding..." Sam said, concerned. 

Dean wiped at a small trail of blood trickling down his forehead. "Cracked my gourd on the road pretty good when my bike came down. Must've been out for a while. You alright to walk?"

Sam nodded.

"Ok. We'll try the back road in. See if we can get help."

"What? Are you kidding?"

 Dean looked down. "Wish I wasn't. We can't help your boyfriend in our current situation. Gotta go to Brahams."

"No, no. Look I'm sure he's at the school just let's try there."

Dean sighed heavily. "Look, I know you care about the guy, but we can't go in there gung-ho. We need a proper search party."

* * *

 

"Why were you coming up here in the middle of the night?"

"I...he thought it would help me. With my sleeping thing."

Dean scoffed. "His kind. Always controlling the situation and will throw a tantrum if they don't get what they want."

Sam groaned. "I mean...he's not so bad. He doesn't hit me. He yells a lot and drinks but it's understandable. He lost his wife. I guess he latched onto me because I understood him. I probably stuck around because I never felt that type of affection before."

Dean frowned. It showed off his age which couldn't be any older than 30. "That's not right, Sammy. You know that. He's a broken man and you can't fix him. Buy we'll find him anyway."

As they walked, Sam noticed the odd shape of the ground further up.

"What the hell?" Dean whispered as he looked down the huge fissure. His aviators fell from his jacket and plummeted down the trench.

"Okay. Now do you see what I'm talking about? Can we go back now?" Sam said, hearing a noice from the forgotten junk yard next to them.

"This place is completely cut off, Dean. I've been to the other side...it's just like here. No road...you have no idea what's going on."

Dean walked with Sam and saw a tall figure in the yard. "Hey! Hey you up there! I'm a police officer."

The figure came out of the junk yard and wiggled about in a grotesque gesture. Then Nick's phone began the go haywire. The screen flashed and beeped. Dean's walkie did the same and only intensified as the figure shuffled closer.

"What's going on?" Dean asked Sam.

The figure got closer and came into view. It was another creature. This one was as tall as a man but with no arms. Its whole body was tightly wrapped in its skin with the exception of the middle. The creature's ribcage was almost protruding out of the akin. 

"Stay...stay back." Dean stuttered half to Sam and half to the monster in front of him.

"Shoot it, Dean. Please." Sam yelled.

"Stay...where you are! Stop!"

The monster arched its back and shot out a black liquid at Dean. The substance was like acid and burned away at Dean's helmet and leather jacket.

He tore it off his helmet and opened fire on the unlucky monster. "Run, Sam! Meet you at the school!" 

Sam took off running with the crowbar tight in his grasp.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go to the school from Sam's drawing. Danger awaits.

Sam sprinted back to Main Street found a small map on a payphone, locating every other payphone in town. Accepting the challenge, Sam followed the map to Madison St. and headed further in.

He ran street to street until he found the last map depicting the neighborhood of Midwich. Next to it was Midwich School. That's where Nick had to be.

Ungracefully coming to a stop, Sam spotted the Midwich Elementary School sign. He stalled before prying open the front doors with the crowbar.

* * *

 

"Nick!"

Sam was startled when the door behind him slammed shut. On the window was the symbol from his dreams. A cross with four additional crosses of three pointing North, South, East, and West. The South's end had a small hump going through it. Something about that symbol made him uneasy and he wanted to run. Instead, he continued his search. Sam ignored the banner above his head: "The foes of the righteous shall be condemned."

* * *

 

The elementary school was very dusty and the paint on the walls were beyond chipped away. Sam pushed the door to the main office as he adjusted his bag. He went to open a drawer on the receptionist's desk to find it locked. Not wanting to do more harm to the crowbar, Sam rifled around the desk until he found keys. He opened the top drawer and found a heavy duty flashlight.

"Bingo." Sam muttered to himself. He checked to see if it still worked and was rewarded with a huge beam of light. "Awesome. I'm coming, Nick."

Sam shone the light to the walls and a picture of God being depicted as a woman in a white gown.

"Who were these people...?"

* * *

 

Sam trudged through the halls when he spotted an open locker. The locker in question held an old dusty uniform colored purple, made for a young boy. Perhaps it was what the children were permitted to wear Sam thought to himself. He heard another noise and jogged in its direction.

"Nick!!" Sam yelled. He heard another thump and opened a door going down.

"Great...more stairs."

He capped his hands on the flashlight as he saw a man carrying a bird in a rusting cage. Sam silently went the other way, trying and failing to open classroom doors.

"You hear that?" A man's voice said. "Yeah. Probably another one of those demons. Gotta take it out." Another one replied. Seeing the situation as "screwed', Sam located a side exit and slipped out without being noticed.

* * *

 

He dashed across the courtyard and glanced over his shoulder every 2 seconds. He shouldered through another door and went up more stairs, two at a time. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to get away from...whoever wasn't Nick or Dean.

Sam happened upon an open classroom during his panic. The rows of desks were not disturbed and looked as though the room was used yesterday. Minus the dust and rusting metal. Sam looked around the room again and felt a wave of unhappy and unwanted nostalgia wash over him. 

In the chairs he saw faceless children laughing and pointing at a brunette boy with floppy hair ( _Is that...Samuel?)_ who was crying at his own desk. In a flash, the vision was gone. _  
_

Sam glanced at they boy's desk and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the name tag on it. 

_Samuel Winchester_

Below the name were a pair of handprints and surrounding them were the repeated words "Burn the Witch!" Sam looked at the words in disgust. 

"What did they do to you?" He whispered. The handprints looked fresh and could have easily been Nick's had Sam not observed how much smaller they were. "Dammit, Nick. Where are you?" 

_Footsteps_

"Hey! Nick!?" Sam chased after the residing sound of footsteps. He finally caught a glimpse of the figure who was...a young boy? No that's impossible...

Sam ran up the stairs after the boy, tripping twice. He saw the boy head into a room at the far end of the hallway at the top of the stairs. Sprinting, he pushed open the door and looked around. He was in a bathroom...and it smelled like a sewer. Sam shone a light under the stalls as he heard a child sobbing. He pushed open each stall until the last stall was left.

"It's ok...it's gonna be ok. I promise I'm gonna help you..." Sam said as he pushed open the door. He recoiled as he saw a dead man wrapped in barbed wire with his legs wrenched behind his back. He was crucified in the same manner as the man Sam saw earlier. He looked to be dead for some time.

Sam slowly approached the corpse with his flashlight illuminating the words on the wall behind it.

_DARE YOU!_

_DARE YOU!_

_DOUBLE_

_DARE_

_YOU!!_

Below the words were several arrows pointing toward the corpse' mouth. Upon closer inspection, Sam deduced that not only had the corpse had a name--Benny--but also seemed to be dressed in janitorial wear.

Sam flashed the light toward  _Benny_ and saw something gleaming in his mouth. Sam turned off the light and set it down, crowbar at the ready. He nervously shuffled closer to Benny, hand outstretched. He cringed when his sneaker hit Benny's boot. Sam also groaned in disgust as his fingers breached the dead guy's mouth.

Pulling out the object, Sam barely suppressed the vomit in his throat. He grabbed the flashlight and rushed to open the door.

Behind said door was a huge man also dressed in miner's gear. He shone his light at Sam when he peered out. He slammed the door shut and fiddled with the lock before pressing his back to it. 

"Help me...please. Oh, God..." Sam silently prayed. He continued to pray even as the huge men began banging and trying to force open the door. Sam heard the chirping of a bird and the sounds of the men retreating. Silence fell over the bathroom until the siren invaded the emptiness.

Sam looked around as the siren wailed. The sky outside the windows darkened once more. "It's happening again." He whispered, scared.

As the darkness fell over, Sam switched on the flashlight. He heard weird sounds in the room and waved the light around. The dreary grey bathroom he was in before turned into a hellish version of itself as everything rusted and blood appeared everywhere. The walls and the floor chipped and "flaked" away into the air and the mirror shattered. The stalls shifted into rustic cages. The walls were bleeding and the tiles on the flood disappeared. Sam jumped when he heard movement at the last stall. Shaking, he held the light up at the end. 

The janitor--Benny--crawled out along the floor. His legs still tied behind his head. The barbed wire wrapped securely around. He crawled on his pelvis, groaning and flicking his tongue in a suggestive manner. He brought his hand up to the wall and blood red veins spread about. Hundreds of small monstrous insects were birthed from the horrific scene causing Sam to flee.

* * *

 

The whole school was a death trap. It wasn't just the room that was effected, it was everywhere. Not thinking twice, Sam ran down the hall seeing the mutilated bodies of the armored men. He dashed down the stairs, hopping over a few organs. He had to find the exit. Nick was definitely not here.

Sam stopped at the bottom and froze. The insects were swarming on the walls in droves. Two other men were being eaten inside out by the creatures and flailing about. Sam screamed in terror as he watched the men slowly die.

He ran down a hallway screaming. "Help me, please! Oh god! Help!!" Sam almost fell into a deep red industrial pit had he not caught himself first. He carefully jumped across to a safer platform and tried to wiggle through a open fence. He flashed his light toward a sound and saw...Samuel. He appeared just as he did in the nightmares. 

The young boy scribbled and scratched at the drawing with black crayon. When the light was cast on him, he looked directly at sam, figure twitching madly. Sam backed up on the fence and fell through.

* * *

 

Sam shaked and groaned at the fall. His side hurt and his hair and clothes were wet from the otherworldly rain. Getting up slowly, he nearly dies on the spit when he sees the most horrific being yet.

Walking slowly, a tall muscular being sporting a huge rusting metal pyramid helmet appeared. He was shirtless except for a waist high butcher's apron. It firmly held a huge sword like knife in his right hand and had a fresh corpse in the other, the insect creatures at his disposal.

Sam screamed and screamed as he scrambled away back into the school. He narrowly dodged huge gaps in the ground as well as the Grey Children coming from the classrooms. 

After losing the creatures, Sam threw himself at the lockers, his body demanding rest. He sat down hand curled in on himself, sobbing. His flashlight flickered and died, causing him to sob harder. The sounds of the monsters were filling the air. "This is the end..." Sam said aloud.

Just then, a flashlight was in his face turning off in a instant. "No, it isn't. Come on!" 

A hand grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him into a huge storage closet. The person let go and shut the door, sealing it shut with Sam's crowbar. 

"Dean?" Sam asked. The person turned around and Sam sighed in relief.

"The one and only." Dean half chuckled. "Oh shit!"

One of the small insect monsters barely got through, injured and on its back. When Sam leaned in, he saw it had a small human's face and screamed up at him. Dean promptly stomped on it for good measure. "Sammy, the pipe. It'll help more. Grab it!"

Sam obeyed and pried the pipe off of the wall and helped Dean secure the door. He looked up, down, and sideways. "Can we get out of here?"

"...We're trapped." Dean said, reloading his pistol.

"That's all the bullets you have?"

"Yeah..." He said defeated. They both faced the door when Sam heard familiar scrapping. The Pyramid Head was right outside the door.

"You hear that?" Dean said aiming his gun at the entrance.

Sam was shaking badly. "It's him...oh god that's him..." A huge blade pierced through the door, separating the two. 

The blade was pulled out soon after and shoved right back through, nearly severing Dean's head. The two men stood flat on the wall desperately avoiding death. Sam's shoulder was knicked a bit as he pushed Dean to safety.

The Pyramid Head cut open a bigger hole and let hundreds of the "Creepers" in. He stuck a huge hand in the hole and tried to force the door open. Dean shot fiercely at the hand causing the giant to recoil from his assault.

"Please...stop..." Sam cried out in desperation. It was then that the Creepers who were slowly entering the storage room, died suddenly and flaked away. The rest of the room followed suit and soon the whole school.

Sam opened the door, which was now wooden and without a hole, with Dean at his side. 

"What the fuck...oh, what the fuck..." Dean growled. "You saw that, right? That was real?"

Sam nodded.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"Alright! I know this is crazy, I know. We gotta calm right down because Nick is not here and I gotta find him before this happens again."

Dean scoffed dismissively. "I don't even know where to start!"

"I found this..." Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the object from Benny's mouth: a broken piece of ashtray that only made out '...ND HOTEL'. "It's from a hotel. I don't know where it is but he's in this hotel...he's gotta be."

"Hotel?" Dean questions. He looked up at Sam's hazel eyes then. Those eyes were filled with determination and something else he couldn't figure out. Pleading for him to see reason. It was Sam's turn to comfort him.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok...we're gonna be ok...promise."

Dean smiled despite himself and led them out of the school.

They were safe for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to message/comment guys! Thanks for showing love. 
> 
> Fun Facts:
> 
> 1). Sam is 18. Dean is 33. Nick is 26.  
> 2). Nick has gone a little mental since wife died.  
> 3). I made Sam the role of Rose, Alessa, Sharon, and Dark Alessa because I thought it would fit together perfectly. Dean's character is Cybil from the game and movie because Sam needs a companion. Nick's part will be revealed in due time... >;)


	5. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go to the hotel to look for Nick.

Dean ran ahead of Sam as they traveled the empty and foggy streets of Silent Hill. He only had three bullets left and he wanted to conserve. He looked over at Sam. 

"They used to say that this place was haunted."

Sam looked up at the falling ash. "I think they were right, Dean."

As they walked down several yards, they came across a big building with even bigger words on the top.

_Grand Hotel_

"...back! Get back!" Someone yelled inside. 

Sam ran over to the entrance and signaled Dean to follow. They followed the voice and saw a young man throwing rocks and other objects at the older man Sam saw earlier when he first arrived. Dean restrained the young man who was flailing in his arms. Sam shouted to the boy to stop as the older stood up.

"Think you of thee who cast the first stone. Lambs without a shepherd, shepherd without a flock. It's your sins which hold you here..." 

The man made a hasty retreat as the young man almost broke free of Dean's hold. "Stop your lies!" 

Dean sat the kid down on the floor with Sam by his side. "Calm down. It's ok, we're not going to hurt you just...relax. What's your name?"

The younger man looked at Dean with big blue eyes. "Jimmy...but my new name is Castiel. At least that's what my dad said..."

The boy seemed slow, Sam noticed. He was physically a man but seemed to have the space and mentality of a young child.

"What's going on here, Castiel? Who was that?" Dean prodded. 

Sam decided to speak up then. "I've seen him before-"

"John was cast out!" Castiel interrupted. "Not even the darkness wants him."

"He lost his son it seemed." Sam continued.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Castiel began picking up items that fell over from his small rucksack. "Sinner's deserve to lose their spawn." Sam walked over and helped him.

"Why are you here?"

"Father needs more food."

Dean looked at Sam and back to Castiel. "You mean there are other people here?"

He nodded and went on. "Michael keeps us safe. We take refuge in the church." 

Dean went to go look around while Sam spoke softly to Castiel. "Castiel, listen to me. I'm looking for my friend, Nick. He's all alone. Can you imagine how scared he must be? Tell me, have you seen him?"

He shook his head.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No...if he has faith he might survive. If not..."

Sam then saw a large butcher's knife next to the rucksack. He picked it up and said, "I'm taking this."

Dean called to Sam and pointed at the strange cross. "Have you seen this?"

"Yeah...at the school."

Castiel stood up. "It's on all the buildings the elders of my elders built. It's a symbol of our unity. A symbol of our faith."

Dean picked up a lone key laid in the center of the cross. And began searching through the mailbox for clues when he saw something in room 111's slot. He unfolded the sheet of paper to see a child's drawing of a person burning at the stake. "Sam...check this out."

Sam took the drawing from Dean and scanned it carefully. "What number did you take this from?"

"111."

"That's where were going then."

* * *

 Dean shined his flashlight around the hallway, trying to find the correct room number. Sam insisted on taking Castiel because "it's unlikely that he'd survive on his own".

"We are wandering too far from refuge." Castiel muttered nervously.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam.

_Seriously?!_

Sam gave Dean a bitch face.

_It was the right thing to do!_

Dean relented and went back to the search.

* * *

 

"This can't be right...but there's no room 111."

Sam stared at a large grotesque painting of another person being burned alive in the middle of the hall.

"The first burning..." Castiel whispered.

"What is it, Cas?" Sam inquired.

"The first burning." He replied clearer. "Before the town had a name, the elders of my elders kept us pure."

Sam glared at the painting. "The founders of this town were witch hunters."

"Burning the witch helped hold back the darkness. It stopped the apocalypse."

Sam stared harder at the painting, remembrance tugging at the back of his mind. "It's here." Sam raised the knife and struck the painting twice. He peeled pack the canvas and saw the door to room 111.

* * *

 Opening the door, Sam noted that it looked like any other hotel room. Nothing special.

"Hey, Sam. Look." Dean said gesturing to a hole in the wall which connected to another hole. There was a small gap separating the two. Dean jumped first and extended his hand for Sam. He jumped and lost the knife to the gap. Castiel made it over swiftly.

Dean and Sam searched the area cautiously. Burnt items littered the room with broken chairs and books.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"I don't know...we jumped into the next building." Dean replied. "Looks like there was a fire."

Sam walked off in another direction when he saw what looked to be Samuel running as he got closer. Sam chased after and ran upstairs to get him. He came to a stop when he saw a large room that looked like a small stadium. It was dilapidated and ruined, a large hole in the center of the room. Sam slowly walked around, careful not to jostle anything.

On the other side of the hole, he saw a young boy dressed in a purple school uniform, crying in a corner. "Who are you?" Sam said.

The continued to cry as Sam devised a plan to get across. "It's ok." He said as he stepped onto a rickety support beam. "Don't be scared, I promise I'm not gonna hurt you." Looking down, he saw a red glow way down into the earth. Like fire. Jumping forward, he nearly lost his balance as a piece of metal snapped off.

Sam made it across safely as he heard Dean calling his name. "I'm fine!" He called back.

Finally seeing the back of the boy, Sam inched closer, whispering reassurances. His clothes and hair were dirty and disheveled. Turning his head, the boy looked at Sam...with hazel eyes.

Sam stared wide eyed at the boy who could have been his twin years ago. Realization dawned on him as he gazed upon the child. "Oh my god. You could be my twin...are you Samuel? Where's Nick?" Sam began to cry as the boy came closer, slightly smiling.

"Look at me...I'm burning!" He said as flames erupted from his body, consuming Sam.

Screaming, Sam lifted his hands to his head only to find out it wasn't real. When he looked around, Samuel was gone. 

"Sammy!" Dean bellowed from the other side of the room. "Sam! Thank god. How'd you get over there?"

Dean pulled a tight wire hanging from the ceiling and threw it to Sam. "Grab onto it and swing across." Sam obeyed with hesitation. When he got back across, Dean enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. "Don't scare me like that. I need someone to survive this hell with and that kid ain't you."

They both chuckled and the hug lingered for a long time. Dean was the one who finally spoke. "Wanna tell me what the hell you were doing over there? Could have gotten yourself killed!"

Sam separated from Dean. "I think I just saw John's son. He was the one that brought us here."

"What're you talking about?"

"He was the one that crashed my car. Samuel..."

Castiel tensed up. "We don't say his name..." He looked straight at the church's symbol that was on a metal ornament.

"That's the seal isn't it, Cas?" Dean asked. "The symbol of your faith."

"Something terrible happened here..." Sam whispered sadly. Suddenly, ravens poured from the pit and went up out the building.

"We have to leave! We have to leave!" Castiel screamed as he ran for the exit. "The darkness is coming!"

Dean looked at Sam. "Let's go!"

Running outside, Sam saw Castiel being attacked by an "Armless Man". He took a broken pipe and pushed it through it's head.

"Come on. I gotcha." Sam said, helping Castiel up. The three men ran down the road, Castiel leading the way. 

* * *

 

The Ravens and crows were out in packs, running from an unseen force. 

The siren sounded when Sam stepped onto the graveyard of the church.

"Hurry!" Castiel screamed.

Sam gazed up at the church and felt an overwhelming sense of dread and despair. Dean and Cas tried to shake him out of his reverie. "I've...seen this...I know..."

"Sam, come...on..." Dean stopped pulling Sam and stared out to the graveyard. He saw dozens of other people swarming and running into the church. They also dressed on dirty church rags. All black. They pushed past the three men and huddled inside.

Walking slowly down the stairs, John began yelling at the church goers. "You run not to sanctuary but from your fears!" He grabbed Dean's arm, stoppin him on the steps. "Do not join the others, they are deceivers; damned!"

"We have to go inside." He tried to pull away but John caught him.

"No! They are wolves in the skin of sheep. They've brought about their own hell. They'll take you with them." Just then, Castiel tossed a rock at John's face. He fell to the ground.

"Filth and lies!"

Dean grabed Castiel's arms and shook him. "Stop it! Stop!"

Sam knelt down and sat John upright. He held his hand and looked him in the eye. "Hey, I've seen your son. I've seen Samuel."

Dean yelled then as they sky darkened. "It's coming! Hurry!"

Sam continued to speak with John. "He's dead isn't he?"

John's eyes watered. "Fire...it doesn't cleanse, it blackens."

"Listen to me, he looks exactly like me...he brought me here didn't he? Why? What does he want?"

"Evil wakes in vengeance. Be careful what you choose."

The sky turned pitch black as the siren stopped wailing. The familiar sounds of heavy rain and the disintegration of the surrounding filled the air. Dean quickly turned on his flashlight and witnessed the transition into the "Otherworld". He grabbed Sam's arm and they raced up the stairs, leaving John and Castiel.

John stood as the area shifted. Castiel prepared to throw another rock then. He didn't get to throw it.

* * *

 

Sam and Dean turned around as they heard Castiel scream. They both stared in horror as the Pyramid Head held onto Castiel's hair, lifting him high in the air. He stood several feet away from them. He tore off Castiel's clothing in one swift swipe.

"Oh god..." Sam sobbed.

The Pyramid Head tightly grabbed ahold of the young man's chest and twisted. He ripped his skin clean off with quick efficiency. Dean grasped Sam's hand as they made their way to the church doors. 

As they shut it, Pyramid Head threw the bloody skin at them, blood landing on their clothes and faces.

Turning around, Sam noticed dozens of nervous eyes on him and Dean. 

The members of the church.


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets the leader of the cult and a uncovers the secrets behind Silent Hill and Samuel Winchester.

The tension in the air was so thick, that if it was tangible, Sam wouldn't even come close to cutting it. All eyes were on him and Dean and everyone was quiet. Sam stepped down onto the ground floor and stopped when a middle-aged man shouted to the crowd.

"WITCHES!!" The outburst roused the rest of the cult followers and they too began hurling insults at Sam and Dean, accusing them of heresy. They advanced on the two men and grabbed Sam's locket. It held a picture of him and his dad. He gifted it to him before he died. 

Before they went any further, Dean pulled out his pistol and shout a round into the air. The cultists recoiled and scampered away. 

"This is a sanctuary!" A voice yelled from the alter. Sam looked forward. He was the spitting image of John but cleaner. He was clean shaven and adorned purple, in stark contrast to everyone's black. He walked over to Sam, followed closely by four younger men. The man who shouted to the crowd began crying and approached (whom Sam assumed was) the leader. 

"Michael, they lured my Castiel! They gave him to the fiend..."

Michael held the man's hand and smiled. "Charles, you must remember that Castiel went against our laws. He went alone outside into the Devil's playground." He comforted the man and held him close. "He was not the responsibility of these two strangers....we'll deal with them later." 

Michael let go of Charles and adressed the crowd. "Now we must pray." 

The cultists followed Michael to the front of the church, leaving Dean and Sam speechless. Sam looked at Dean and moved the rest of the way down. He looked around the church and saw a bigger version of "The First Burning" painted on the alter wall. He watched Michael pray with the others and noticed how calm and manipulative he was. He took an immediate disliking to the elder.

When they concluded their prayer, the Otherworld was lifted and the fog was back outside.

* * *

 Michael led the two outsiders onto the back room, surrounded by candles. "Tell me first how you got here."

Sam looked at Michael with hardened eyes. "Honestly, I don't know how I got here. Right now I've lost my friend and all I know is that I'm supposed to be in this church."

"Are you a person of faith?"

"I love him."

"That's not what I asked." Michael had the audacity to smirk. Sam was getting very irritated.

"Who are you to judge?" 

Michael held his head high. "We judge because the souls of history hang in the balance. Because our faith has never failed us; our faith keeps the darkness of hell at bay."

Sam looked him straight in the eye, sneering. "Then use your faith to help me find him."

"Only the demon knows where he is."

Sam's patience was wearing thin. Dean placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Then tell me where to find this demon!"

Michael smiled and looked around. "No one has ever returned from the core of the darkness where the demon lies in wait."

Feeling Sam's anger, Dean finally spoke up. "He's not gonna help us. Let's just go."

"If you wish to face the demon to find your...friend, I won't stop you."

One of Michael's goons nervously muttered, "Michael, they can't go down th--"

"Silence, Azazel." Michael interrupted. He walked over to Sam, inches away while that perpetual grin on his face. "Perhaps your faith will protect you, perhaps not. But there's always a choice...we'll help you."

As Michael concluded his business, the men following him around suited up in heavy miner's gear. Sam felt uneasy.

* * *

 

"Ya know, if you don't wanna do this, I'll understand." Sam said to Dean as they sat on the church step. "Nick may not be the right one for me, I realize that now...but I have to save him. I owe him that."

Dean smiled a bit and intertwined his fingers with Sam's. "Yeah...he was lucky to have you...but Sammy?"

"Hmm?"

Dean leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Sam's lips. He pulled back seconds later with a slight blush as well as Sam.

"Well I...that was...nice." Sam giggled. "I like you too, Dean."

Before they could talk more, Michael and his four bodyguards announced that they were ready.

* * *

The duo were lead way out into town into Brookhaven Hospital. Michael had explained that it housed the mentally insane as well as actual hospital patients. The thought was quite frightening.

Sam and Dean trailed quietly behind the men who sported clubs and pipes as weapons. Dean's hand never left his gun which was secure in the holster.

"Quiet...you're in his domain now..." Michael warned. He guided Sam over to a map of the hospital. "Look at it. Memorize it. The memory may save your life. This room, B151, is where the darkness lies. The demon is in the bowels of this building. It hides behind the face of an innocent."

"You mean a child?" Dean questioned.

"Don't believe your eyes, your eyes will lie to you. Faith...is the only truth. I will pray for you Sam but...I won't expect for you and your friends to return. Goodbye."

He called for Azazel to take them to the lower level as Sam attempted to memorize the path. "Right...left, left...right, left, right." 

"Sam, he's killing us. Sam, please."

"Let me do this, Dean...I need to do this."

Dean nodded and let him continue.

Azazel pried open the elevator doors and instructed the other men to prop a pipe through. Dean approached cautiously as one man gave Sam a flashlight. "They'll be drawn to the light, but you won't be able to see without it." Sam gave him thanks and looked at the old elevator. 

"So this thing actually works?" He said to Michael.

"It will. If the demon wants you, it will. Forgive me, we've lived too long as scavengers. I believe this is yours." 

As he held up Sam's locket, it opened, showing a picture of young Sam and his father. Michael paled at the sight and pointed at Sam. "Witch! He bares the likeness of Samuel. He is the reason we are here!"

Sam was shoved behind Dean and squeezed into the elevator. Dean extended his baton and stood in a defensive stance.

"Stop him! Don't let the Witches go down!"

The men came at Dean and he held them off one by one. He shoved and punched at the attackers.

"Come on!" Sam called. Just then, a cultist stuck his hand in and gripped his hair tight. "Dean!"

Quick as lightning, Dean rushed over and caved the man's skull in with the baton. Sam fell back onto the floor. Dean pulled out his gun and pointed it at each one of them. "Stay away from him! No one touches him!"

He turned around and grabbed the pipe that held the elevator doors in place. He smirked at Sam with sad eyes. "Find him." He pulled the pipe and the doors closed.

Sam pounded and shouted at Dean to open the door to no avail. He sobbed and begged but it was no use. The elevator came to life at that moment and quickly began to drop down. He cried ever harder when he heard the unmistakable sounds of someone being beaten with objects.

* * *

 The doors sprung open as Sam laid on the floor with the huge flashlight curled up with him. He got up and peered out. The hospital had the overall Otherworld look to it but he knew for a fact that the town hadn't transitioned. With newfound courage and determination, Sam picked up the flashlight and took off. 

"Right...6A. Left, 4A...3A. Left, left, right, left, left." Sam said making his way through the maze. He ran and jogged his way through the halls. As he rounded the last corner, he saw a large group of nurses, dressed in overly sexual garb and faces contorted and warped. Their bodies looked pale grey and they stood still as statues...until Sam shined his light on them.

Upon being spotted, the nurses twitched about violently, looking as though they were having multiple seizures. Suddenly, they all turned towards the light with small sharp medical equipment at their sides. 

Sam held the light up in defense as they shuffled toward him. They moaned softly through the blackened holes in their faces. The nurses walked slowly toward Sam, horrific sounds of their bones cracking making its way into his ears. Remembering the cultist's words, he quickly shut off the light. As that happened, they all seized to move as though frozen.

Sam slowly inhaled and exhaled. He repeated this method until he relaxed. "Ok," He whispered. "I can do this...I can do this." And he slipped in the crowd of nurses.

At first he was alright. Sidestepping them as they still twitched about. Then he heard movement behind him and narrowly dodged getting his jugular sliced by a scalpel. The nurse continued slashing only to cut another one's throat. The firestarter caused a chain reaction, in which all of the nurses began slashing and cutting wildly at each other.

Sam got down on the ground and crawled his way through. He heard the gurgling of blood as he got out. He set down the flashlight and turned it on, turning towards the monsters. They stopped attacking; distracted. Safe, Sam ran down the hallway into the lone door. He was nearly blinded by a bright light.

"Congratulations, Sam. You're here. You did it. Your reward is the truth..."

* * *

" _Did you see that Samuel was a good little boy? Even though nobody looked at him that way. Their parents told them he was bad."_

_Sam saw the visions play out in his mind. Kids surrounded Samuel and hurled insults at him. "Kill the witch! Kill the witch!" They ran away as he made the flowers dance in the playground._

_"He didn't have a mother like they did."_

_Samuel shoved himself into the bathroom and locked the door. Benny the janitor peered up from mopping the floor._

_"Samuel was alone in the world."_

_Benny grinned wide and advanced on Samuel._

_"You know what happens to little children when they're left alone..."_

_Sam heard Samuel scream as the next vision played. John led Samuel out of the stall and hugged him close._

_"Even his father couldn't help. Even though he loved his boy. But the rest of the family didn't love Samuel. They were just like the others, made him scared."_

_Michael entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He spoke directly to John._

_"We know. Even the children know it, your son. Why won't you just name the mother?"_

_John didn't let Samuel go._

_"You've brought sin amongst us, brother. The faithful must gather in judgement for we are called to purify this filth."_

_Samuel looked up at John with worried eyes. "What does he mean, Daddy?"_

_John glared at Michael who continued to smile. "You're weak, my dear brother, you always were. Trust us, John. Have faith in our virtue, we will restore innocence."_

_The vision changed over to the familiar halls of The Grand Hotel._

_"They had met many times since the town was built. To restore innocence and purity, they had a special place for that. Do you remember the hotel? I led you to all these places and you were very good at following my clues."_

_Samuel was escorted to the painting by Michael and several cultists. "You may leave, John. We fight the sin...not the sinner."_

_Michael grabbed Samuel's arms and led in to the room past the painting. "Daddy!? Daddy! No!"_

_John shook his head in disbelief as they cultists stood guard over the door, Samuel's screams muffled. John slowly backed away, eyes tearing up. "What have I done...?" He turned around and sprinted out of the hotel._

_Sam was shown another vision then. The huge chapel, immaculate and prosperous. Michael's voice filled the air._

_"Weep not...for the demon."_

_Samuel was lain over a bed of scorching hot coals, slowly burning to death. His screams were audible over Michael's speech._

_"Once again, we're locked in mortal battle."_

_"They thought they knew how to cast out evil..." Sam heard the voice said. He was drawn back in by Michael yelling._

_"Praise God for our clarity!!! Praise the innocent, for their sacrifice!!!"_

_"...But you should be careful how you fight evil." The voice said in a sullen tone._

_Samuel's screams became increasingly louder as the heat charred and ripped at his skin._

_"Your weapons...can turn back on you."_

_The chains holding Samuel up all snapped simultaneously, sending the large pit of coals sinking into the floor as well as sending fire all around. Curtains were set ablaze as people ran away. When the smoke cleared and people left, John came sprinting back with law enforcement in tow. He saw Samuel hanging on the suspending alter and broke down._

_"Now you know why John is broken."_

_The officer tried to open the shackles, nearly burning off his hands as John wept._

_"He tried to get help but he went too late."_

_Samuel was burned horribly, beyond recognition. The officer held Sam in his arms as he carried him out of the building._

_"There were good people in the town. People like you and Dean. People who like to help."_

_Sam was shown another vision. Samuel laid in a hospital bed, frightened and in pain._

_"Samuel was so lonely. And hurt. And scared. They should have known better than to hurt him so badly. When you're hurt and scared for so long, fear and pain turn into hate and hate starts to change the world." The beautiful flowers on Samuel's bedside table decayed and turned black._

_A young nurse dressed in a red sweater touched the flowers._

_"Samuel's hate grew and grew. Burning inside him. His hate got so strong, he even hurt someone who was only curious."_

_The nurse peered into Samuel's secluded triage. He glared back at her and burned her eyes out._

_"That's when I decided...it was their turn. I promised that they would all fall into my darkest dream..."_

_Samuel screamed and sent a large shockwave of dark energy, consuming the hospital, and in time, the entire town._

_"Now, Sam, we must talk."_

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and saw Samuel's hospital room, overturned by the dark powers. The nurse from the visions stood on the far right of the room, back to him and crying.

Sam went to approach her but she quickly veered off to the other direction. Sam chanced a look into the torn triage and saw a man, burned badly and wrapped in a blanket. 

"Don't be afraid," a voice said from behind. "He won't hurt you. He needs your help...I need your help."

Sam turned around and saw Samuel.

"Who is he?" Sam asked.

"He is Samuel...I am him too. You are speaking to my projection."

"Where is Nick?"

"He...is not here...they will find him soon enough."

Sam kicked a nearby table. "No! Dammit!"

"Relax, my child." 

Sam stared at the child version of Samuel who quickly transformed into an adult version. "You are a part of me. You are the last of the good I had. I hid you in safety...in the world outside this hell."

Sam's eyes became wide as he realized...he was adopted. "Oh my god..."

"Now the dream of this life must end and so too must the dreamers within it. For over 30 years, they've lied to their own souls. For 30 years, they've denied their own fate. But now is the end of days and I am the reaper."

Sam looked back at his doppelganger. "What do you want?'

Samuel smiled back. "All I ask for is satisfaction."

"Satisfaction?"

"...Revenge."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Why me?"

"Because...you needed to know the truth. Michael will find Nick. He plans to purify him because of his association with you. Along with Dean. Their blind conviction compels me from the church. I cannot enter while they deny their fate. But you can..."

Sam nodded fiercely and straightened himself, eyes hard and determined. "What do I need to do?"

"Tell them the truth." Samuel said simply. "I can transfer some of my power onto you. It will be enough to open a way for me..."

The Astral projection if Samuel held out his hand. Sam looked at it and grabbed, dark matter shooting through his hand. He closed his eyes as the power twirled around inside him.

When he opened his eyes, he stood on Main Street, cold stare set out on the church in the horizon.


	7. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam enters the church to confront the cultists with the truth.

Dean groaned as he struggled to wake up. The beating those bastards gave him still played out in his head. He could hear voices murmuring and someone screaming to the top of their lungs.

"I don't know where he is! I swear. Let me go!"

Dean opened his eyes and saw Nick, tightly secured on a rigged ladder, ropes tied around his form. Dean tried to move only to find out he was in the same predicament. He tried in vain to free himself from his bonds. He looked down to see that he was back in the church, the cultists gathered around with Michael holding a torch. John was led in with two men, gripping him. 

"The truth is clear to those who see. Just as I could see that you hid this man...witch in disguise."

Nick shouted and wiggled about. "The fuck is going on!? What the fuck is going on!?"

Dean looked around and saw a large bundle of firewood. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Nick," He called out. "We...we're going to fine. Just look at me ok?"

"Behold! The Witches! We shall not suffer while they conspire against us, we shall purify their wicked souls!" Michael announced to the crowd. 

"No! Don't do this!" John demanded. A female cultist grabbed a piece of wood and knocked him out with one swipe.

Dean cringed. "Nick? Nick, it's ok. Don't be afraid. Sam's coming. He'll be here."

"What? What the hell is he gonna do?" Nick responded.

Michael continued his tirade. "Once again we are called upon to restore innocence. We burn thsee witches, we vanquish evil! Starting with him!" He pointed up at Nick.

"No...you can't! Don't do this!" Dean shouted. The group was only spurred on by Michael.

"Burn him! Then we find the boy! We burn the demon!"

Nick looked at the people with a scowl. "What? What the fuck is wrong with you people?! Why are you doing this? Why!?"

Michael's followers outfitted him in a large purple robe. It looked as though it had been worn to "ceremonies" such as this.

Dean continued shouting at the cult. "Leave him alone! He's innocent!"

Michael smiled at Dean and adressed the cult. "Those who aid the demon, they must be cleansed by the fire from where they came." 

"...Crazy..." Nick whimpered. "This is crazy! No!"

Michael grabbed the torch and set the wood alight. The flames licked up to the ceiling.

"How are you people listening to this!? Why!?" Dean screamed. The crowd cheered as the wood burned a steady fire. Michael took one last look at Nick before he signaled his men to start lowering the ladder.

"No...no. Sam, I'm so sorry..." Nick cried as the ladder came closer and closer to the flames. Dean shut his eyes and turned his head.

"Nick...I'm sorry..."

The ladder lowered and lowered until the heat touched upon Nick and cut off his oxygen. He panted as sweat coated his forehead. The cultists laughed and threw insults as Nick slowly burned. His skin blistered and peeled.

"Sam...Sam....forgi...ve...me..."

Nick took his last breath before he erupted into flames. Dean shouted and struggled in his bonds. 

* * *

 

Pulling back the ladder with Nick's body on it, Michael continued his sermon.

"Here is where the apocalypse began, this is where we stop the annihilation of the world. We drew a line in the sand and said, 'Demon! You will not cross!' But the demon is wicked. Full of treachery. And again he comes to tempt us...in the guise of an innocent. To rid the world of this demon we must lure him out...AND BURN THIS MAN!" 

Dean let the tears fall free as he accepted hid fate. That's when he heard the voice.

"THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!!"

* * *

 

Sam stood at the entrance of the church, head held high and covered in blood. 

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

He looked up at the cop with reassuring eyes. "It's ok, Dean. Everything's gonna be ok..." His voice trailed off as he gazed upon Nick's blackened corpse. "Oh my god...Oh my god...what have you people done!?"

Michael stood on the podium. "You have returned."

"Yes I have."

Michael looked at the teen. "The witch! The demon has returned!"

The group murmured and shouted. "Witch! Demon!"

Sam slowly made his way to the crowd. "Do NOT believe his lies." Two men tried to grab him but he pushed them away. "I come from a world outside this place. I come from a world full of life!"

One of Michael's men slapped Sam hard. In turn, Sam connected his fist with his face.

"Why don't you tell them the truth? Tell them the truth that you deny, even to yourself! There was no apocalypse! You burned in the fires that you started and nothing can save you because YOU'RE ALREADY DAMNED!!"

Another cultist grabbed Sam and punched him, shouting "Witch" as he went down.

"Sam! No!" Dean bellowed.

"Take him! Burn him. Burn the demon witch." Michael sneered.

"Burn me...?" Sam said standing up. "That's your answer? Burn anything you're afraid of. Burn anything you can't control." He shook off the cultists and made his way to the front of Michael. "This man uses your fear to control you. He lead you to burn Samuel Winchester. He led you to burn an innocent child. But you will NOT deny your guilt and you CANNOT deny his pain!"

"That child was sin incarnate!" Michael shouted. Sam shook his his head slowly.

"No. It's you who sinned. You darkened the heart of an innocent. And now cower in the face of Samuel's revenge."

The crowd spoke softly in disbelief. Thinking he was losing his followers, Michael spoke up. "Heresy! Burn him! BURN HIM!" The cult regained their senses and agreed. 

"YOU'RE FAITH BRINGS DEATH!!" Sam yelled. "You are alone in this limbo, and your God....is not here."

Michael swiftly pulled out a ceremonial dagger and plunged it through Sam's chest. He and Sam locked eyes before he pulled out the blade and dropped it to the floor.

"SAMMY!" Dean sobbed as the younger man went down again.

Michael put up his hands as though afraid. "He...he was a...a blasphemer..." The crowd murmured.

The blood from the blade dripped onto the floor, spreading blackness around. John came to around that point. 

The light from the fog became dim as a low hum sounded. The cult followers looked around and became scared. Then, the light went out.

The cultists used flashlights to see. The room was pitch black. With what little lights they had, they witnessed Sam knelt over the alter, breathing heavily and bleeding black ooze in the center. The black substance seeped in and melted away causing the floor to flake away and show the red firey pit of Samuel's domain. The portal had been opened.

"What have you done?" Michael said in fear. "You've brought the darkness in with you...do you know what you've done?"

Sam looked down in the portal as he wounds healed themselves. He saw Samuel's hospital bed floating up surrounded by barbed wire. "For Nick...and for you." He whispered.

Sam looked up at Dean who stated at him back, wide eyed. He stood up and grabbed the dagger. He slowly turned to the other people in the room as Samuel entered through the portal. He was upright in the bed and grinned at the cultists. Sam glared at Michael as he made his way to Dean.

Frozen by fear, Michael watched as the wires curled around Samuel's bed . He heard the people screaming and banging on the doors. They were locked in. From the hall, he saw the Pyramid Head come into existence. He raised his weapon and slashed at the cultists.

Samuel's wires spread about and grabbed hold of Michael's arms and legs, tight. He was lifted into the air as he screamed in agony.

The Pyramid Head lifted Sam up and placed him on the balcony where Dean was located. Sam nodded and sprinted to Dean, dagger at his side. He saw Samuel grab the cult members and rip apart their heads and other appendages. Then he looked over and saw Michael's fate.

"Oh god! Give me the strength to stay pure!" Samuel spread Michael's legs out and shoved three long and sharp wires up his groin. They scraped and tore at the flesh and made their way inside. Michael's screams were music to Sam's (and he was pretty sure Samuel's too) ears. More wires were shoved in and they came out of his eyes, ears and mouth and eventually tore him apart.

Sam finally made his way to Dean's location and saw Azazel and another cultist cowering in fear. Azazel ran at Sam buy was too slow. Sam rammed the dagger into the center of his throat, killing him within seconds. The other man picked up a plank and almost hit him had Samuel not been faster. Barbed wire burst from the floor and captured him, wrapping around his neck and body. It squeezed him until he too was ripped apart, covering Sam in more blood. Samuel smiled at Sam and continued his assault with the Pyramid Head.

John looked up at Samuel who stared back at him with sad eyes. "Samuel...what have you become?" He gazed at the cultists getting slaughtered as he sat back down on the floor.

Sam rushed to Dean's side and began cutting the ropes.

"Sammy! Oh god." Dean said relieved.

"Don't worry, Dean. We're okay...everything is ok..."

"Sammy, I couldn't do anything...Nick--"

Sam shushed him with a kiss as he got free. "It's ok. I know."

They pair curled into a corner and waited for the massacre to end. Dean shut his eyes as Samuel hovered over them. Sam opened his eyes as he saw him reach out a bandaged hand. Nodding, he grabbed it and blacked out.

* * *

 

Sam woke up to Dean shaking him. His body felt strange and his head felt cloudy. He felt "whole".

The light of the fog resonated around the church and there was no signs of what had just happened. There were no bodies or blood. Everything was as it was before. 

Dean looked at Sam and noticed his long blank stare. He helped him up and they went downstairs. They walked until they saw John sitting upon the stairs, sobbing.

"Why did he not take me with the others...?"

Sam finally spoke. "Because you're...my father. A father is God in the eyes of a child."

He extended his hand for John to take. He grabbed it and walked outside with Sam.

They walked through the foggy streets and back to Nick's car. John laid down in the back seat and Sam sat in the driver's. He closed his eyes and the engine came to life. The fog cleared and the road was normal.

"Sam...?" Dean asked.

Sam looked back at him then at John.

"My name is Samuel Winchester."

They drove out of Silent Hill, never to return again.


End file.
